As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Printed circuit boards (PCBs) are used in many information handling systems and other electronic devices. The layout of a PCB is designed so that the PCB can fit within the physical dimensions of the electronic device and also so that the PCB can perform its designed functions. Frequently multiple designers are involved in design of the PCB layout. Layout design software tools can be employed by each designer to propose the layout for a portion of the PCB board. A design review process is typically employed to ensure that conflicts between proposed layouts are resolved. Typically, the design review process involves review of text-based spreadsheet feedback or of paintbrush type markups. This review is cumbersome and prone to errors, as development engineers typically manually interpret and communicate feedback comments to ensure that they are implemented. These problems can be exacerbated when designers of the PCB board are geographically remote from each other. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved technique for circuit board design.